Surprise Visit
by Lefthandedfreak
Summary: Elaine invites her freinds over for a little television watching, but what happens when a mysterious phone call zaps her into a world unknown? And exactly who is this Akira Hashi that Kaiba's so obsessed about? (SetoxOC)
1. Default Chapter

**LefthandedFreak: **I'm just so possesed to write a good story and just seem to make it worse

**Josh: **Yeah well, you can;t be perfect. Besides, I think this story is good

**LefthandedFreak: **Thank you Josh. Anyways, Huzzo everyone. This is going to be about wanna of my favorite characters to write about

**Josh: **Kiaba?

**LefthandedFreak: **Him too

**Josh: **Bakura?

**LefthandedFreak**: (drools) he'll make an appearnance too.

**Josh**: Yourself?

**LefthandedFreak**: How'd you know? I didn't use my real name or anything did I? (starts reading story)

**Josh**: No but...(notices she's not listening) LefthandedFreak does not own Yugioh. This will also be a SetoxOC though LefthandedFreak is never really into those stories.

**LefthandedFreak**: I don't know why but I was just compelled to write it. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

Sun beams shined through a glass window and onto a sleeping figure. A radio shook the silence with loud rock n'roll music and the person scrunched their eyes whilst rolling over.

"It can't be time...I'm too tired"

Brown eyes opened, studying the all too familar green numbers displayed on her nightstand. Elaine sat up when her head cleared and stated rather rudely to her that she hadn't woken up fast enough, her hair flying to its normal posistion, a messy frizz. "Dern Darn, Darndy Dan, bloody alarm clock", she mumbled whilst jumping from her bed and grabbing the nearest pair of jeans, which were probably on the floor,and snatched a shirt from her closet.

It was the fourth day of summer and she was really getting used to not having an alarm wake her when this happens. Why did she invite her little pals over she'll never remember. Thats Elaine for ya. The teen quickly busied herself with getting dressed,pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt on at the same time. Elaine wasn't very good at multitasking which is probably why she landed on her bum shortly after the doorbell rang.

"Coming!", Elaine hollered, pulling her pants on all the way and straightning her shirt as she headed for the door. The sun was up and bright as the door swung open, causing Elaine to sheild her eyes as she spotted her three best freinds. Josh was leaning against a tree, Meghan was messing with her chocker, and Gina stood smiling at her abrubtly woken freind.

"Hey chicky, it's 12:00 o'clock and we're here, just like you asked".

Elaine taped her nose, a smile creasing her lips, "Like I asked? I just suggested that we meet and watch the new Yugioh Series which-", Elaine suddenly stopped as she looked at Gina.

"-wait a sec, you don't watch Yugioh. Your always saying how it's below you and stating how kiddy it is(AN:which the 4KIDS series is but it is for kids) so then why are you here?".

Gina hid a small blush from her intrusive freind before muttering under her breath, "JohnnyDeppisgonnabevoicinganewcharacterfortheshowso...yeah". Everyone blinked at this.

"Johnny's sis has a baby named Carry Show?", Josh asked, smiling a bit amussed.

Gina sighed,"Johnny is going to be voicing a new character for the show so-"

"- you decided to take the liberty in hearing is hot voice, right?", Elaine butted in.

Gina only nodded as Elaine laughed," Yeah, yeah,well I really don't care so come in, come in, we wouldn't want to miss our favorite show now would we?",Elaine motioned for her freinds to follow her inside. The nice thing about your parents being away for two whole weeks is that you can do almost anything you want, even throw small parties. Not like Elaine was planning on having a REAL party, she jus liked getting together with her friends. Her three friends quickly made themselves at home in front of the t.v. as Elaine grabbed the remote and turned the set on.

_/AND NOW, IT'S TIME FOR A BRAND NEW EPISODE OF BZZZZZZZ/_

"ACK!", Elaine shrieked as the t.v. went staticky and quickly jumped to its aid. Aid as in, slapping the set a few times and mumbling a few words that shall be removed for your innocent little ears.

" Elaine, I think it's gone to that t.v. store in the sky so, give it up", Meg giggled from her well placed seat on the ground.

"Work you work", Elaine continued to hit the t.v. in aggrivation and was just about to give it a kick before the t.v. flickered to life.

She flopped on the floor, pleased with herself, allowing the others to see. There was a spacious room with a desk and a few other items that only a really rich person could a afford, shining through the television. It was Kiaba's office, devoid of any life or activity as the four freinds stared at it...and stared...and stared.

"What the hell is this?", Josh broke the silence, causing the three girls to jump

"It looks like the made an episode using an empty room thats devoid of any life", Gina smirked at Josh. He gave her a death glare. Meghan only sighed.

"That's t.v. for you. The sequals just get worse and worse and-",she was cut of by a nicely dressed figure entering the room ,-better.", she finished.

Kiaba slowly sat down at his desk and reached for his phone. He hesitated for a minute before he picked it up and dialed a number.

'RING!'

Gina jumped onto Meg in surprise as Elaine's phone rang, Josh laughing his ass of at the two. Elaine sighed and walked over to the phone as Gina tried to strangle Josh, Meg pulling her away and exclaiming how awesome the timing was as Elaine clicked the talk button.

"Hello?", She asked just as always

"Hello", Elaine jumped this time. The person on the phone and Kiaba on the screen had spoken at the same time."I was wondering if a freind of mine was in?". Elaine raised a brow but shrugged it off. It was all just some big coincidence. Besides, Seto Kiaba couldn't possibly call her. He's just a cartoon character.

"May I ask who you are wanting to speak to?". The others were watching the t.v. as Elaine froze as Kiaba seemed to reply to her.

"Well, I don't think they'll remember me unless we meet again in person". Ok, what the hell was going on? Josh was the first to notice Elaine's creepy look.

"Hey Elaine, who is that?", he asked,cocking his head to the side.

Elaine covered the mouthpiece, "You won't beleive this but this...guy is talking at the exact same time as Kiaba is, saying the exact same thing!". She knew they didn't beleive her as they exchanged a funny look with each other.

"Sure Elaine, and I have little people that live in my backpack", Josh rolled his eyes at his strange friend.

"Knowing you, Josh, it's possible", Gina chuckled. Josh and her started bickering again as Elaine turned back to the phone. Before she could speak though, Seto continued.

"We haven't seen each other for awhile and I promised I'd try and reach her by phone of she didn't come back within a month's time."

Elaine placed the phone on speaker, shushing the others into silence as she did so. She eyed the phone like it was going to bite before she asked her question. "Well, I'm sure they wouldn't mind you talking to them.

Kiaba sighed from the set," They might". Josh froze in mid hit, Gina taking the chance to shove him into the couch. Elaine exchanged with Meg, who seemed to be the only one paying attention, and they both mouthed the words Freaky before Elaine spoke again.

"Exactly who are you looking for, sir?" Elaine caught sight of blue eyes locking with hers from the screen before Kiaba smirked.

"Akira Hashi"

Elaine dropped the phone.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak: **I really think I did a terrible job

**Josh: **Than why did you write it?

**LefthandedFreak**: Cause you guys said it was ok. (sighs) I hope it is anyways.

**Josh: **Read and Review! For the poor girls sake, anyways.


	2. note from author

**Yami:** (walks into living. See's Seto, Joey, Yugi, and Bakura looking for something in the living room) Um, what are you guys doing?

**Yugi:** (throws pillow onto floor) looking for Lefthand.

**Yami:** Huh?

**Yugi:** She's...gone missing

**Yami:** WHAT!

**Seto:** I knew she'd do this. Work on a story, get a lot of people happy (points to the window where a whole bunch of reveiwers are looking confused through) and then just stop. She's pathetic.

**Joey:** Maybe she was kidnapped.

( camera shows LefthandedFreak tied up and unconcious in closet somewhere. Goes back to the guys)

**The guys**: Nahh.

**LefthandedFreak:** Well, that actually isn't what happened. My dad (points to dried up fat husk) hasn't been working on my computer like he promised. So, since my comps up inthat place I'm staying atand without internet and won't load, I'm stuck using the library which is sort of under construction. So, I still don't have my next chapter up (cries as she tries to avoid the evil glares) I know, I know, but you know what. (dries tears) I'll write 4 chapters and load them up for you guys. I would do six but I wouldn't want to over exerite you guys. (mumbles) and myslef (to normal voice) So I hope I'll see you guys soon. Sorrrryyyyyy. (throws a whole bunch of Yugi, Yami, Seto, and Joey plushies.) Bye (sits and hugs Bakura plushie)


	3. Discussion

**LefthandedFreak:** Jeeze, I almost gave up on this story cause I thought no one liked it.

**Josh:** Shows how much you know

**LefthandedFreak:** (sticks tongue out) anyways, now that two people actually reviewed, I shall actually continue this story. Thank you Nikki and Skellum. Have fun!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"This can't be. How could he know about Akira Hashi? He's a cartoon character!" Elaine paced back and forth from her spot in front of the darkened television, her friends watching her movements.

"Not to sound too, oh I don't know, out of place here, but who is Akira Hashi?" Josh asked with a questionable look on his face.

"Akira Hashi is a fan fiction character Elaine made up for Yugioh" Meghan said as she chewed on a sandwich she had made just a little while ago. "It's Elaine's trademark character I suppose"

Elaine spun around and looked at her friends, "That's all true and dandy but that still doesn't answer how a cartoon character found out about MY character and then called ME!" She breathed in deeply before plopping next to Josh.

"Actually, if you think about it, it's very possible that Kaiba could have known your character's name"

Meghan looked up from her sandwich." How's that?"

Josh, being the brilliant mind that he was (AN: And leaving us in the dark (sniff)) put on the, "must remember I'm talking to kindergarteners" face before explaining his theory…or something like that. "Well, has it even dawned on you that Akira is a pretty common name?" Obviously, by the look he was getting, it hadn't.

"But what about the last name?" Meghan asked between chews earning a highly disgusted look from Josh.

"Oh that won't be hard to unveil. The creator of Yugioh's last name is Takahashi. All they had to do was take Taka out and there you have it. To my knowledge, I'd say that Elaine did the same thing with Akira's last name" Josh snatched the sandwich away from Meghan, "And stop eating that. You're making me hungry"

"That still doesn't explain how Kaiba called her though", Eugina pointed this out as she leaned over the couches ledge, board out of her mind now that there was nothing to watch.

"Course it does." Josh said as he took a bite out of Meghan sandwich absentmindedly whilst Meghan could be seen teary eyed behind him.

"It does?" Elaine looked up from her sitting position.

"Sure. Kaiba called Akira Hashi on the show and someone called Elaine at the same time. It was all just a coincidence."

"That doesn't make any sense though. How did the person know what Kaiba was saying?"

Josh reached underneath the couch and pulled out his backpack that he just happened to have around. "Look, a lot people on the internet these days steal data and music, stuff like that, and sell or exchange them with other users."

Elaine raised a brow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Josh rolled his eyes before bringing up a site and showing it to the others. Elaine leaned over to look at the screen.

"Learn what happens before the show comes out. Buy any T.V. Series script for an easy payment of 19.99 and all shall be revealed." Elaine sat back as Josh scrolled down the screen.

"And see, Yugioh is one of the scripts. My guess is, someone decided it would be funny to prank call someone after learning what was going to happen and recite what Kaiba would say, just to freak him or her out. It was a total coincidence that the caller picked your number and coincidence that your character just happened to have the same name as the Akira on the show"

"And coincidence that we watched the same show as the caller? Or at least watching the same show as he picked to buy and call people with?" Gina looked a bit skeptical about that but Josh just shrugged.

"It's possible"

"Ok, as farfetched as that kind of sounds" Josh glared at Eugina, " I'd have to say that he has a point. Besides, cartoon characters can't really call people", Eugina started laughing, "Boy, you should have seen the look on your face."

Elaine smiled too, "Yeah, I guess I am pretty gullible. Well, now that I'm done being jumpy right now, why don't we head out and get some lunch, eh? My treat" Gina nodded as Meghan cheered and Josh snorted.

"Meg, you just ate two sandwiches!"

"I know, but since I'm one of those lucky people who can eat as much as I want and not gain a pound, I'm taking an advantage" Meghan said as she closed the door as the others headed to the car, Elaine mumbling something about how much she hated people like that.

But as all four friends pilled into Elaine's car, none of them heard the tale tell sound of the telephone ringing.

* * *

**Josh:** Cue scary music.

**LefthandedFreak:** Yes, this chapter stunk almost as bad as I do.

**Josh:** And that's pretty bad (Elaine glares at him)

**LefthandedFreak:** I just hope no one tries to kill me for my terribly written chapter.

**Josh:** Yeah, besides, that my job (pulls out axe)

**LefthandedFreak**: EEP! (runs away) Read and Review!


	4. Who's Real?

**Josh:** (staring at computer screen) Holy beep on a beep sandwich! (Pulls switch)

**LefthandedFreak:** (downstairs staring at other stories and trying to fix them. Notices green light on wall) WHAT?!!! (Back flips from chair. Pulls off action movie sequences, like dodging laser beams and being thrown by a blowing up building. Rolls to air duct and climbs into it before plummeting into Josh's room) SOMEONE REVEIEWED?!!!!!

**Josh:** Yea can you believe it?!

**LefthandedFreak:** (hugs reviewer) THANKIES!!!!!! So just for you I'll complete this story!

**Josh:** Didn't you lose all documents on it?

**LefthandedFreak**: Oh right…….. (Starts working on plot which takes all of five seconds) GOT IT!!!

**Josh:** Enjoy people

* * *

**Chapter Three**

It wasn't until late into the evening that Elaine's rust bucket of a car made its way into the driveway and halted with a loud squeak. Elaine pulled her hair back, giggling still about a joke that had been told almost four hours ago and would probably still have her going throughout the week, before climbing out of her car and into the cool, night air. It had been awhile since she had gone out for such a long time without her parents calling her every five minutes and she had wanted to relish this peace for as long as possible.

……RING!!!!!!!

Elaine sighed as the ominous sound of the phone signaled the end of her exciting day, trudging to the door and digging in her pockets for her keys. "I'm coming, I'm coming!", she muttered angrily, seeming to hope that the phone would realize that indeed she would be there in a minute and just stay silent until she got the door open at least. Elaine had just answered the phone when the answering machine picked up, causing a very annoying screeching sound and an echo of the person's voice on the other line. "Hold on just a minute…", leaning back, she grazed her fingers across the machine hoping to find the stop button, and after a few more seconds of screeching, Elaine resorted to pounding on the box until it clicked off.

Elaine slowly turned her attention back to the phone, flopping onto the couch and kicking off her tennis shoes as she did so. "Hello, Elaine speaking", she had barely picked up the remote to turn on some late night cartoon show when the voice on the other end startled her. "Took you long enough." the rough yet young voice flowed through the phone like a bad dream, giving her the eerie feeling of a repeat from earlier in the day. She was about to hang up on the stranger before she shook her head. It couldn't be the same guy from earlier. For one, Yugioh wasn't on at this hour, and for two, whoever called earlier wouldn't have waited so late to retry the same stunt again. Elaine slowly replaced the phone to her ear, leaning back into the couch. "Sorry I took so long, I was out for awhile today", which was the understatement of the year, she thought before continuing, "Anyways I'm here now. May I ask who this is?" The person on the other line seemed to hesitate, unsure if they wanted to give that bit of information away, before resigning.

"My name is Seto Kaiba". Elaine heaved a sigh of disbelief. So the idiot had tried again eh? Well this time she wouldn't fall for it.

"And I'm the Queen of Sheba!! Listen buddy, your prank had me a bit jumpy before hand but you must have rocks for brains to you think I'll fall for the same thing twice!" She turned the t.v. on and started clicking at the buttons relentlessly, as if they would magically just the voice up and leave her alone to a quite evening at home before her parents intruded her every wakening moment. "And besides if you were really Seto Kaiba, you would be too busy dealing with business to make prank calls unless that's what you as Seto Kaiba consider fun and I highly doubt that! You must be pretty da- "

"Look at the screen Akira" Elaine faltered, staring at the phone. Was he serious?

"I'm not through Mr. I have no life I have to mess with others just to have a good time-"

"LOOK AT THE SCREEN!" The voice was a lot more demanding, a lot colder, and even though he didn't yell, she felt less confident and a lot more obedient. Slowly her eyes swiveled and landed onto the t.v., her fingers pausing in mid flip. The remote slowly fell from her hands as a very tired, very aggravated Seto Kaiba drummed his fingers impatiently on a desk in his office on HER t.v., a phone grazing his ears.

A rerun, Elaine busily thought trying to keep her cool, that's all it was. They must have started a late night showing of Yugioh for the night owls or something like that. She felt around for the remote and slowly switched the channel. But instead of the Animal Planet or The Late Night Show with whomever it was that week, the channels kept insisting the same annoyed looking man, drumming his fingers on the desk and seeming to stare at her. Her fingers flicked at the remote more frantically, switching from channel 2 to 3 to 4,5, 6, 28, 42, till she threw the remote across the room and attacked the dials on the actual set to no avail. Finally, a little frantic and scared, Elaine jerked the phone erect up against her ear.

"WHO ARE YOU?! HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS?!!" Elaine rarely lost her cool but for some reason, she was having images of horror movies with very gruesome and painful deaths that happened to follow the first girl to answer the phone.

"I told you already, I'm Seto Kaiba", the young man on the screen tensed, as if he had just seen the panic in her eyes, watched her desperate attempts for an explanation to no avail, and seemed to calm down. "I'm not going to bite, you know".

As if that was what she had been waiting to hear, Elaine's panic slowly faded and went away, even though she still clenched the phone close to her ear.

"That may be true", Elaine slowly sat down on the edge of the couch, "But this isn't logical. You can't be calling me". Blue orbs hidden underneath brown locks gazed back at her, seeming to stare right into her so much that Elaine was convinced they were in the same room, talking nonchalantly.

"And why is that? Because I come from a, as unbelievable as it sounds to me, cartoon show?" Elaine faltered at his words.

"How can you not believe it? You're the one on the t.v. screen and, sorry to say, you defiantly look cartoonish."

Seto smirked, was that a little bit of softness in that quirk or did Elaine just imagine it, as he gazed at her. "I'm not a cartoon character from some crappy show. I'm in the real world, of real people, you're the one, again I find hard to believe, in the midst of some alternate dimension."

Elaine stared at him for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles. "Alternate dimension? You? Real world?" She found it hard to control her giggles. "If that's true how could you contact me, or, even better, how did I end up here in this universe? Hmm? And how do I get out eh? Going to pull me out of a hat or something?"

Seto looked peeved by her sudden outburst but seemed to resign himself to a calmer state. "Or something is just about right. Do you have "Sherlock Holmes the complete Collection" in your library?"

Elaine stopped. She had never in her life acknowledge her dingy little shelf of cluttered literature work a "library" and the book he mentioned she never finished reading because she just never had the time. Slowly she rose from the couch, possessed to see if she maybe still had that book and make sure it hadn't been tossed into the yard sale the previous year. Clambering over the pile of messy clothes, she made her way to the book shelf and spotted the big hefty book. Lodging it out of its tight spot, she studied the cover a bit, before actually answering his question.

"Yea I have it right here? What about it?" Even though she couldn't see the t.v. from her room, she could sense the dangerous smirk creeping up his mouth.

"Open it to page 300, paragraph 2, line 17 and read it out loud". Elaine seemed to question the phone before balancing it on her shoulder, opening the heavy book and flipping through the fresh crisp pages. She counted her way across until she reached the line he told her about.

"'It's Elementary, My Dear Watson'…..What does that have to do with anything?!"

If Elaine had been paying attention, she would have noticed the strange glow in the room, if of course she wasn't taken aback by the glow of the book. Colors sprayed in a light show across her walls and ceiling, dimming only after the phone fell to the ground with an ominous thud, Elaine no where to be seen in the small room.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** DUM DUM DUMMMMMM!!!!!!

**Josh:** We have the wild drummer guy for those kinds of effects. (Points to wild drummer guy)

**LefthandedFreak:**…. Oh I forgot about him. Oh well!! I hope you all enjoy it (hangs off of Josh's neck by feet) READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!

**Josh:** (gags)


	5. Why's this tree in my room?

**LefthandedFreak:** Fanfiction keeps messing with me!! I don't know if my stories are up or not because the darn thing keeps saying that it can't find the page at certain times!!! (cries)

**Josh:** Calm down leftie…

**LefthandedFreak:** (sniffles) I don't know if anyone even read the last chapter. I didn't get any reviews!!! (cries harder)

**Josh:** Read and Review for my sake please! I can't stand listening to her cry!!

**LefthandedFreak:** (blows nose into Josh's shoulder) please!!!

**Josh: **ugh….

**_Disclaimer: Just for old times sake, and for clarification, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!_**

* * *

There was something unsettling about tonight that Elaine just couldn't place as she slept. At first she thought, her bed was too hard, then she thought, her nightgowns was twisted up, and still she pondered if she ate too close to going to bed. Rolling over, her eyes clinched tight, the sudden numbing feeling sinking through her body finally awoke a sane and logical answer to her uncomfortable sleep.

She was flipping freezing!!

Elaine's fingers fumbled down her sides, trying to find her covers and pull them around her arms, but grasping nothing except for her jeans. Wait…. Why was she asleep in her clothes?

Groggy, and wishing she would remember to actually dress appropriately before falling asleep, not to mention covering up, Elaine sat up and opened her eyes. Yeap, there was her book lying next to her she must have been reading before falling asleep, and the tree that occupied the left side of her- OH MY GOD A TREE??!!!

Elaine shook her head and focused more closely to her surrounding. She was sitting underneath a very big oak tree in some lighted part of what seemed to be a small forest. Her eyes found a small path straight ahead that might lead her to some help and to an explanation as to why she was in a park. Standing up slowly, still a little out of it, she picked up her book, and stumbled towards the path a little curiously.

'Alright Elaine', she though shaking her head before peering down either side of the path,' what did you do tonight that landed you here?' Peering at the sky, as if that would help, she started to think back about what had happened that day. There was the whole incident where Gina got so angry at Josh about something he said that she managed to force him into a skirt and take some pictures, and then there was that point in the day where Josh decided to put green dye into Gina brand new bottle of red dye and…. And then the phone calls. Realization hit Elaine and she spun around, looking around for any type of sign. Now that she noticed it, she wasn't in a forest but a park in the middle of some sort of city, seeing as buildings' were out lining the outskirts of the trees. But which park was she at? And for that matter, how did she wind up in a city? She turned back around to face the path a glanced down both ways. One seemed to lead to a very busy part of town, the other a more sleepy side. Deciding her best luck would be In the more active part of town to find another awake human being, she set off on the path, still clutching her book tight to her chest.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was a bit peeved. He had down as Akira had instructed. He called her, listened to her ramble like she was five, and told her to read that damn book she loved to death. Now he was getting nothing but a busy tone. At first, this hadn't bothered him, seeing as Akira had said that the right thing would have happened if this occurred, but now, seeing as Akira wasn't there in his vicinity, he was peeved. Slamming the phone down, he reached for his laptop and stowed it in his bag for home. He was later than usual leaving from work, knowing he'd never hear the end of it from Mokuba, but he had thought it was for a good cause.

Akira was a very good employee before she mysteriously disappeared. Always on time, reports done early, well with computers, and Mokuba had taken an incredible soft spot with the comical girl. She was even somewhat good at duel monsters, though she didn't really play it often. Now here she was just moments before, on his phone, sounding as though Kaiba was nothing but a complete idiot. He had been prepared for Akira not to exactly act the same but to act as though she had no clue as to why he was calling her, or for that matter why he even existed, irked him beyond degree.

Kaiba glared at the picture of Mokuba and Akira across the room, which he had been staring at while speaking, before standing up and pulling on his coat. His head ached with the soreness of work and annoyance as he rode down the elevator, remembering an old conversation with Akira.

"If I ever feel too stressed," she had said, "I usually just take a walk. You know, fresh air, stretch of the legs… relaxing" He smirked as he remembered questioning her sanity mere days before he actually took the advice. It really did help at least ease the pain in his legs from sitting all day, seeing as the air was less than fresh in the city, so it really didn't do a thing for his headache. Deciding he could just walk at least halfway home, he tossed his briefcase and laptop into the back of his limo.

"I'm going out. I'll call for to come get me." Barking at other people also helped relieve stress. As the limo driver nodded his understanding, Kaiba slammed the door shut and headed out for some 'open air'.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak**: WHOOTTTT!!!!!!!!!!

**Josh:** Wow that actually seemed….

**LefthandedFreak:** BETTER THAN USUAL?!!!

**Josh:** I was going to say worse than ever but hey its your omelet, dress it as you want it.

**LefthandedFreak:** (goes to cook Josh's omelet) Sorry it's short. It'a 2 in the morning and I have work tomorrow. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	6. Don't think about water!

**LefthandedFreak**: I think I jumped the bucket.( looks behind self to see bucket filled with weird green sludge) Anyway, I'm sorry but I think I failed to explain appropriately why I had posted such a short chapter.

**Josh:** It barely qualifies as a paragraph.

**LefthandedFreak:** (pours honey over his head) So there!

**Josh**:….What exactly was that suppose to do? Piss me off?

**LefthandedFreak:** No not you… the flaming horde of evil bees from luckburg.

**Josh:** There's no such thing as Luck- AHHHHH!!!! (bees, the size of elephants, swarm at him)

**LefthandedFreak:** Maybe that was overdoing it….. Anyway, as I was saying, I should explain myself better. The reason there was so little in last chapter was not because I didn't have the full chapter, but because I had been going through several months with little hope of getting a story posted. I finally just got in the habit of trying little beginning bits of my chapters to test the waters and to see if it take. Last night it did… Why didn't I add the rest then if it worked you say? Because I had work the next day, I'm the only driver, and I really needed to get to bed. (watches Josh screaming in horror off screen) .. that and I was lazy… Hopefully you'll enjoy this much longer, less lazy chapter!!

**Josh:** (tackles leftie and the go toppling out of the screen followed by the evil bees) YOUR DYING WITH ME!!!

**Leftie:** o.O EPP!

* * *

Elaine was frustrated beyond belief. She had been walking for what seemed like hours, hoping to exit the park sometime in the near future, so she could find out where the heck she was and head home. Instead, the park seemed to wind deeper and deeper into itself, the buildings in the distance mocking her every step. Wasn't there anyone else out around this town that just happened to pass through the park at night? Besides drug addicts and murderers?! Glancing around nervously at this thought, Elaine tried to push the thoughts of an agonizing death away from her mind, and continued to focus on the sparkling lights ahead. They were dazzling lights really, in huge buildings that seemed to touch the sky. Elaine had never been in a city, and having never really wanted to due to the crime rate that came with them, she found it a bit startling.

Continuing a brisk pace, her arms clenched the book tighter to her chest to help block out the cold wind bustling past her, eyes sliding past the buildings and to the sky beyond. It was a miracle she was able to see even one star for comfort seeing as most of the buildings blocked some, and others glowed to brightly for dim stars to shine through, however she became relieved with at least one familiar thing in this new place. The night sky always helped clear her head and relieve herself of her doubts and fears from earlier in the day.

**SMACK!!**

Of course, focusing on something that's high above you, rather than straight ahead of you can lead you into other, less far away objects. Falling to the ground from the force of the hit, she glanced up, trying to steady her eyes onto the other person. Apparently, they hadn't been paying attention to where they were heading either and they both had knocked heads together. Tears welled in her eyes from the pain as she reached around blindly, one hand cupped to the side of her head, as she searched for her fallen book.

"I'm sorry", the man spoke before Elaine could even make sense of words, "I wasn't paying attention." Shaking her head to focus better, she quickly gathered that the person wasn't precisely a man as she had thought but someone more around her age… and with long hair.. was it a girl? Not wanting to sound wrong on either occurrence, she cleared her thoughts as she winced from the pain of the sound vibrating through her skull.

"No, it's my fault…I was staring at the sky….I'm sorry…" She clenched her eyes tight hoping they would focus enough so she could address the guy….girl?... before her properly. A shifting of clothes signaled the person had stood and was dusting themselves off.

"I'm not used to people traveling through the park around this time so I usually just get lost in thought…is this your book?" The person crossed in front of Elaine and bent down somewhere far to the left to pick up the fallen work of literature. God that book had had a rough night.

Rubbing her eyes and trying to open them without tearing up, she addressed the guy, now that his voice became clear and slightly deep. "Um… yea I was…. Out earlier and thought I lay around and read a bit….I han't realized how late it had gotten..". The guy had shifted and she could tell through the slowly focusing image in front of her that he was staring transfixed at her fallen figure. Steadying herself enough to stand, she sowly made her way towards him.

"Thank you for getting it for me". Her eyes slowly swayed as she held out a hand, but the guy kept staring at her. Very slowly, she started to figure out that it wasn't with worry but with shock. : Um… is something wrong? Am I bleeding?" As if she had been without knowing, Elaine reached up and touched her head right as the young man came into complete focus. Her eyes widened in her own shock of who she was looking down on.

"..R…Ryou Bakura?!!" Oh she had eaten too much that day. It was the only explanation as to how she suddenly swore that Ryou Bakura, long white hair and green eyes gazing at her, was there. He was nothing more than a stomach ache mixed with a bad dream ontop of some freaky phone calls… that was it!

"A… Akira?! Is it really you?!!" Ok now she knew she was having a dream, though good or bad she was still trying to decide. Ryou had risen to his feet, now givening a look of urgency as he glanced up and down Elaine, taking in every inch of her. Ok, was the Bakura of her dream going to take off and perv on her? She wouldn't have minded really, seeing as he was one of her favorite characters and if this dream was going to get good, it better soon.

"Um… if you want to call me that…but just for the record my names Elai- OWW!!" She was suddenly cut off by a sharp feeling in her arm. Ryou had reached forward and pinched her very hard in the soft flesh of her arm, a look of confusion and joy mixed on his face. Angry, she smacked his hand away and glared at him. "What the he was that for?!!"

Ryou circled around Elaine, her eyes trailing him afraid he might stab her or something, before he grabbed her arms and shook her. "How did you get back?! I was there… I saw you get taken by that…thing… I thought you'd never come back! And yet… how?"

Elaine rubbed her head as if doing this was clarify her insanity at the moment. " I must of hit my head harder than I thought. What do you mean how did I get back?". Staring at him for a second she suddenly glanced at the sky in desperation. "Oh my god, I'm talking to air!"

Ryou stared at Elaine, clearly amazed and baffled by her response. "What? You mean you don't remember Akira?"

She glanced back down at him. "Don't call me that! My names Elaine… oh god here I go again…. Ok…". Elaine sat on the ground and pulled her legs close to her chest. "Just think of something like…water… ok… water … water will make me want to go to the bathroom, I'll wake up, and no longer be abused by cartoon characters attacking my sanity." Ryou stepped back at this, his eyes wide.

"What's gotten into you Aki-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! MY NAME IS ELAINE!!!"

Ryou jumped as she shouted and punched her arms menacingly around his ankles. Seeming to trip over his own feet, Ryou proceeded to fall backwards onto the ground. He sat up wincing, and rubbing his head for the second time in a row as he glanced up at the darked haired girl. She seemed absolutely convinced that she was nowhere except for in a really bad dream she couldn' wake up from. Her arms had pulled her legs close to her chest, and though she gave him a stubborn 'you can't be real' look, he caught a twinge of fear glisten through her auburn eyes.

Slowly he rose to his knees and studied from a distance, trying to decide how best to approach her without causing her to freak out. He could insist all day that she was Akira, heck, she even wore the same outfit that Akira had been in when she disappeared, but it didn't seem to make a difference to her. Slowly, he glanced around before looking back at her.

"Elaine…." Her eyes met him with a slightly less defiant gleam as she nodded. "Right then", he continued watching her closely, "Elaine, I'm sorry I confused you with someone else…. And I'm sorry … I guess I have you convinced your in some alternate reality", something flashed in her eyes as he spoke, "But I really have to say you look a lot like…" Ryou broke off as she shook her head, her eyes now studying her feet, which he had just realized were missing shoes.

"No…I…. I'm just… a little upset. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming… but I don't remember falling asleep…. And I certainly don't have dreams containing such elaborate cities…." Elaine placed her arms on top of her knees, her face half hidden behind her arms. "I just want to go home"

Ryou stared at her, not with curiosity, but with sadness. She had come back without an inkling of who she was or what she was to everyone else she had known. "Well… if you need a place to stay your welcome at my place…". Even though he remembered Akira had lived right next door, he wasn't sure if her apartment was the right place for her at the moment.

Peering through thick locks of brown hair, she peered at him, "…. I guess I'll have to and all since it doesn't seem I'm going to wake up anytime soon…. And since you are one of my favorite characters….I guess I can trust you… a bit".

He wanted to ask her what she had meant by "Favorite Characters" but he decided not to risk it. She had finally seemed to talk herself into a state of calm and he didn't want to go upsetting it by questioning her sanity. Getting up, he slowly walked towards her and offered her a hand up.

"Come on", Ryou waved his hand gently in front of her, "I'll lead the way". She slowly reached up and took his hand, a little reluctant but glad to have least found some other person around, and helped pull herself off the ground.

It felt a bit awkward to be accepting help from a hallucination, since that would be one clear step to insanity, but that was all she had at the moment. "Umm… thank you…" she whispered, her eyes focused on nothing in particular. Ryou smiled warmly, "It's nothing. I'm just glad to be of help"

"Umm… Bakura..?"

"Yes?"

"…..do you live nearby?"

' Yea why do you ask?"

"…..because I really have to go!!"

* * *

**LefthandedFreak:** And that's what happens when you think about water too much.(Josh is in the background removing a stinger from the wall behind him) I actually had a huge chapter here, it went on for quite awhile, but there was something about it I didn't like….. so I rewrote it with this watered down but makes me feel better version. Sorry.

**Josh:** The original version features a visit to a freaky shop and a Russian woman?!

**LefthandedFreak:** (hands Josh a flower) try the haddock, it's the best!

**Josh:** What are yo-- AHHHH!!! (giant bees assault Josh from the flower)

**LefthandedFreak:** Read and Review!!


	7. Stalking the Kame Game Shop

**LefthandedFreak:** Hello alls!!!

**Josh, Figment Man:** She still continues to haunt you even outside of your dreams!!

**LefthandedFreak:** (whacks Josh with shovel) It's quite late, but I'm actually in so much pain I can't sleep (smiles)

**Josh, Figment Man:** Why are you smiling?

**LefthandedFreak:** Because I've reached the state of delusion!

**Josh, Figment Man**:….Anyways we did have… (Looks at review chart)…. One reviewer.

**LefthandedFreak:** WHOOO!!!! (Kicks Josh in the face to get to it)

**Victoria** – THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! (Hugs you and dances) I'm so glad you love it!! So just for you! (Gives you Bakura plushy)

**Josh, Figment Man:** Take it and burn it!!!

**LefthandedFreak:** (whacks him in the face) ENJOY!!!

* * *

Kaiba walked silently through the streets, arms folded tight across his chest, as he glanced through the closed shop windows. He had walked quite awhile to have travelled out of the hustle and bustle of the main part of town to the quiet area of the town. It seemed awkward to be doing this, especially without Mokuba with him for one, and Akira trying to pull his arms away from his chest for another. Of course, he could do without that.

Akira had been nothing but a bother ever since she had arrived into town from Egypt. She had declared that she wouldn't move again, seeing as she had travelled around for most of her life since her parents where explorers, when she moved into Domino City, and to make sure she stayed, she went out for a job.

A well paid, maintained, beneficial job at Kaiba Corp.

At first Kaiba had thought there was some mistake when reading through the resumes he received (he'd have someone else do it, but why bother letting an idiot weed through the eligible applicants?), but there was no denying that one of his fellow classmates had requested a job through him once he had called her in for an interview.

She had been respectful, addressing him politely, handing him a file of her talents and old job information, and though Kaiba wasn't too impressed, he decided to at least sleep on it.

And then she had met Mokuba, who became immediately attached to what seemed to be a mature and adult woman.

And what really was a wild and crazed teenager hiding in a shell she placed up for interviews only.

After that, Akira always seemed like the type to him to work in a daycare center, seeing as she was always full of energy and how she took to kids like Kaiba took to seven nonstop cups of coffee.

Of course, seeing how childish she really was, he wasn't too quick to process her request, actually deciding he would probably shred her file and then burn it to make sure there wasn't any evidence that he had even debated hiring her, before she really made an impact.

It was during a normal week at school when another student came running in, claiming that Akira had gotten into a fight. The teacher immediately took off, a few girls of the class squealing in terror at the creeps that inhabited the world to just randomly attack a normal girl, before the actual events spread through the school.

Akira had gotten into a fight alright….

…and had kicked the living he out of some stupid kids from the high school who had decided to steal the belongings off the elementary school students. A few bruises gracing her arms, she had returned to class a few minutes before the teacher had, and finished the day with not so much of an acknowledgement that she ha done anything remotely suspicious.

And despite her well earned week out of school (AKA: Out of School Suspension), she continued to go by the elementary school everyday after that to make sure the idiots didn't come back, usually walking Mokuba home.

To which she had quickly won not only Mokuba's heart, but his preference that she accompanied him places rather than Roland or any of his other guards that usually escorted Mokuba from place to place.

How could Kaiba blame him?

Here was a teenager, who loved to do anything with Mokuba, took him everywhere, laughed at his corny jokes, and cared for him, compared to a sullen, stiff jawed guard who would prefer Mokuba get in, get out, and back home before the guard got stuck with overtime.

And when she started making common appearances in the house, she had been as good as hired, just not with the job she had actually went for, but as Mokuba's, for lack of a better word, Nanny.

Kaiba had deeply regretted hiring her under that name soon after, for she then proceeded to take over his life. It seemed she felt that Mokuba wasn't the only person on the household needing someone to hold the reigns.

She brought Kaiba lunch to work, hassled him if he stayed at work even a half hour late, and spent her time trying to get him to take some free time to spend with Mokuba, accompanied by her of course. She even started working at Kaiba Corp, without pay of course, fixing computer problems and correcting errors in programs. And after he had fired his receptionist for being incompetent and, for lack of a better word, stupid, Akira had quickly filled the position before Kaiba could even think of issuing a help wanted ad. She had, without his knowledge of when and how, suddenly slipped into his life without his meaning her to.

Picking random days, she would come by and rouse him from bed, sometimes throwing a cube of ice down his shirt, so he could accompany Mokuba and her to the park for a picnic. Akira always made the lunch herself, and never brought coffee, giving Kaiba tea instead, and usually forced Kaiba to try new and strange foods that she had learned to cook from her travels.

Afterwards, she would run after Mokuba around the park and just play random games with him, sometimes trying and failing to get Kaiba involved. Other times, she would open a book and read to Mokuba, even though he was more than capable, and they would end the day with an ice cream before she took them back home.

He smirked at the memory as he watched a ghost car travel down the road, the headlights creating an awkward glow around the eerily dark and dead street life.

She had even managed to become friends with the 'Friendship Pack', Joey always getting onto her about hanging out with Kaiba and, as he put it, his 'Spirit of Doom and Evil'.

However, Akira had only laughed, calling Joey silly for thinking that Kaiba was nothing but a heartless slime ball, which he wholeheartedly agreed with Joey, though he wouldn't tell the idiot that, and she had insisted that Kaiba wasn't as mean as he appeared to be.

Which didn't exactly mean that Kaiba could make fun of any of her other 'friends' just because she had stuck up for him that once. Even when Kaiba had threatened to fire her, from her secretary posistion at least even though she wasn't being paid for that, she had stood her ground and told Kaiba that he was being nothing but 'soar' towards the others and that he needed to lighten up.

And though he continued to threaten her with unemployment and no means of ever getting a job again in her lifetime, Kaiba just couldn't shake her off. She had become much more than just an employee, more than a bodyguard for Mokuba, more than just some other annoying girl who hung out with Yugi and his obsessive 'Friendship is everything' gang. She had become something important to him, though he wasn't sure of what she was to him.

He stopped his walk and looked up, noticing the Kame Game shop with its turtle emblem and 'closed' sign hanging in the door.

Then there was the tournament that came up.

Some guy named Geno Zane started a great new thrill for Duel Monster players, offering a 10,000 dollar prize to the winners of the tournament, and a chance to win an extremely rare and powerful card.

Only until Yugi entered the tournament did Kaiba even decided to give it a go. It was just natural for the two to be competing against each other, and if there was a new and powerful card for grabs, bonus for Kaiba.

Of course, Akira had insisted on entering as well, despite Kaiba's constant threats to have her removed from the premises if she had even showed up to watch the finals go down. She was determined to play, even though she had said she wasn't in it for the money or the cards. He guessed that she was probably in it for the same reason he was, to play against Yugi, or maybe Joey who had decided to enter the tournament as well even though he was pathetic.

She had only said one thing to his bickering and complaining of her stubbornness, and that was..

"If I disappear, if you don't see me again, try to at least find me, please?" Akira had said, worry that he had never seen, etched on her face.

"Why? If you're going to take off, why should I bother looking for you?"He had still been defiant of her even discussing anything about the tournament.

"I would never leave intentionally Kaiba. I love it here too much, and there's so much here that… I could never leave even if I wanted to." Her eyes had fallen to her Duel Disk which she had purchased the day before from a shop downtown. Reaching for it, she pulled a card off the top and handed it to Kaiba.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine with my own cards, thank you." She shook her head and pressed the card into his hands, making sure he actually took it before she spoke again.

"There's a number hidden on this card, I put on it because I have a feeling something is going to happen. I keep having these funny dreams about being in an alternate universe…. And this number is the only way you can reach me." Squeezing his hands, she smiled up at him. "Try to at least reach me within a month's time if you're so skeptical."

"Whatever"

And then she had proceeded to enter the contest…

…And immediately disappeared during the entrance test, along with the actual host of the tournament.

It seemed that Yugi and the others had insisted that something had pulled Akira into the so called 'Shadow Realm', along with Geno Zane, and though Kaiba was too high to believe such nonsense, Akira's prediction rang clear in his head.

"If I disappear, if you don't see me again, try to at least find me, please?"

Those words echoed through his mind, during work, at night in bed, through Mokuba's pleas for Kaiba to try and look for Akira, and even through Joey's rants about how heartless Kaiba was since he didn't care that she had just disappeared.

Truth was he did care. He didn't think he would have at first, but he slowly began to realize that she had been something at least slightly important in his life, and now she wasn't there.

He had wondered how long he had been standing there staring at the Kame Game shop, peering through the glass and into the darkened room filled with shelves of useless games and assortments of a few exotic objects.

It took him awhile to realize that Yugi had been on the staircase, still dressed, and watching Kaiba stare. It looked like he was trying to decide if he should attempt to talk to Kaiba, or to at least see why he had been transfixed with the innards of the shop, before he moved and opened the shop door.

"You ok Kaiba?" Yugi's wide eyes peeked up at Kaiba through his blonde bangs, his hair just as crazy as ever, as he leaned against the open door.

"Why would something be wrong?" Kaiba wasn't about to act like he had been thinking about anything important while transfixed with the rickety excuse for a business.

Yugi continued to stare at Kaiba, a mixture of confusion and what appeared to be a hint of pity etched on his face.

"I don't know… you've just been standing there for about a half an hour…" Kaiba glared down at him.

"I wouldn't tell you even something were bothering me. I'm not apart of your stupid gang of airheaded friends so don't confuse me for one of them."

"Akira didn't think we were so airheaded". Kaiba stopped, his anger caught between rage and slightly irked, as Yugi stood straight and opened the door wide.

"Come in, there's something I wanted to talk to you about".

"I'm not interested"

"I think you probably are"

"Why would you assume that?!"

"Because this is the twentieth time this month I've caught you just staring at my house." Kaiba faltered and stared down at Yugi who shrugged. "I didn't think it was anything at first but when someone appears night after night and just stares at your house, you get a bit concerned."

Yugi stepped aside and nodded inside again. "Come on. If you don't want to talk, at least don't stand outside and attract all sorts of unwanted attention to yourself."

Glaring, and preferring to just kick Yugi instead of nod at him, Kaiba glided into the shop.

* * *

Elaine was absolutely enthralled by Bakura's apartment, peeking into every room and staring at all of his knickknacks.

Boy this was the funkiest dream she had ever had.

Never in her life had she dreamed such detail, especially with the kitchen and its elaborate counter layout, and was proceeding through the house with a sense of awe and wonderment.

"This is awesome!!!" she picked up some sort of glass paperweight and tossed it around, causing Ryou to nearly have a heart attack as it barely missed the floor as Elaine barely caught it in her fingers. Taking the item back from her, Ryou placed it back on its shelf.

"Please be careful." He moaned as she wandered off, not really paying attention to him.

"This is an awesome dream! The detail, the layout, I could write a fanfic with this stuff!!" She seemed way too excited for a girl who was questioning her sanity.

But hey, if you're going nuts, might as well enjoy it right?

Finding the bedroom, she proceeded to run and jump in the bed, kicking her shoes off as she nuzzled into the pillows.

"And the bed is a dream!!! I mean it's seriously a dream inside a dream. It feels so real!! And these pillows!!! There amazing!!!" Ryou sighed, a slight smile on his lips as he watched her nuzzle into his pillows. It really did remind him of Akira and how she had given him the pillows, claiming they were softer than Ryou's hair, seeing as she loved to nuzzle into his head.

"You can sleep in here if you like. I'll take the coach."Ryou nodded at his bed as Elaine looked up a little surprised before she pursed her lips.

What was the fun of having a dream with one of her favorite bishies if he wasn't going to molest her?

However, she decided, at least he was in the dream and being nice instead of taking on his evil counterpart and torturing her.

"Are you sure? I could sleep on the couch if you want. I mean, I will wake up in my bed anyways when this crazy dream is over so I really don't mind" Ryou shook his head.

"No, you take it. I'll be fine. I'll go next door and pick you up a change of clothes". Curious to what he meant by this, but not lingering on it because, when she woke up, it really didn't matter where he got the clothes they wouldn't be there and neither would he, she nodded.

* * *

Nodding a goodnight at her, he closed the bedroom door and headed down the hallway back to the living room. It was awkward, removing the extra key that Akira had given him from its hiding place, and heading over to her house. Picking the key up from under the potted plant it had been under; he proceeded out of his house and next door to Akira's place.

It was different without Akira having been in it for awhile, Ryou having cleaned it every now and then to keep the dust off and cobwebs down, and it still gave off a feeling of desertion. He passed slowly through the shelves of artifacts she possessed, most of them gifts from her mother who, even after Akira's fathers death, had continued to explore different places.

Picking up an old photo, he saw a little Akira in her parent's arms, hanging off of her father's neck, the sight of the Eifel Tower in the background. It was easy to see where her free spiritedness had come from, her father seeming more amused by the sight of his daughter hanging off his neck then the mother, where Ryou supposed Akira got her ability to be well maintained and mature

Smiling a bit at the sight, he placed the picture down and continued past a few more artifacts. Old Karate belts hung over a few of the bigger items, and postcards from exotic far away places cluttered the counters. Turning into the hall, he continued to her bedroom.

Stepping inside, he glanced around, remembering all the times she had had him over to hang out or just talk about anything. They usually hung out in her bedroom, seeing as she loved laying on her bed with either her head hanging off the edge or making Ryou, despite his protests, play with her hair. It seemed a lot more homely too than the rest of the house, seeing as she loved staying in it.

She even drilled a funny little phone that went from her room and into Ryou's, so she could ask him over if she didn't feel like leaving her bed.

This is how Ryou ended up with the extra key.

Shaking his head, he made his way to her closet and opened it.

* * *

Elaine was lying on Ryou's bed, her hair hanging off the edge of the bed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She really must be dreaming. She hadn't realized it earlier, but her clothes were completely different from what she had been wearing earlier.

Now she was wearing a black tank top belly shirt, a black scarf hanging around her neck, two silver cuffs on her wrist, and really slim, I mean slim fitting, bell bottom jeans.

She had even amazed herself by noticing that she had a bit of a build in her arms and stomach. It was kind of kickass. Never in her life had she been real skinny, and for that matter, built in anyway that included tight abs, and she just couldn't help but stare at herself.

Even for a dream, she looked awesome, swinging her head from side to side, watching her hair fly back and forth, as she stared at herself.

Rolling over she buried her face in the pillows, only taking one last peak at the mirror before closing her eyes.

If this was a dream, she wasn't sure if she wanted to wake up any more.

* * *

**LefthandedFreak**: And on that note I leave you. I'm in too much pain to sit up any longer…. Or lay down for that matter.

**Josh, Figment Man:** READ AND REVIEW!!


End file.
